Pac-Man
200px |Caption=Artwork from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U |Creator=Various |Downloadlink=Kiba X's version Chuchoryu's version axel1825's New Version axel1825's Old Version Chuchoryu's New version Mario123311's version RedLunbox version RoySquadRock's version |Origin= Pac-Man}} Pac-Man is a video game character from the popular video game series of the same name. Created in 1980 by Toro Iwatani of Namco when he was inspired by the shape of a pizza he had ordered with one of the quarters removed, Pac-Man has since become a popular icon in the video game world alongside the likes of Mario and Sonic. Pac-Man's latest video game appearance was in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, a game which is based on the Disney XD series of the same name, though he also appeared in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a third party character. In M.U.G.E.N, Pac-Man has been created by various creators. Kiba X's Version Kiba X's version is the Pac-Man shown in the original game, he can only advance and chomp his opponents. He is pretty cheap because he has a special where he consumes a power pellet and becomes invincible. Sometimes, it glitches and stays for a long time, hence you may either be K.O.'d from a delayed fall or lose via time over. axel1825's Versions axel1825 (Also known as Mr.IBZS) made several Pac-Men, with help from other creators, and they all play very differently, with the newest, Pac Man Zeta, playing similar to CVS Daniel. Unfortunately, they all can be very glitchy and unbalanced, and most strangely use Mario and Luigi soundclips. Daniel999999999 made a edit that makes him unable to attack out of hitstun, added some more attacks, as well as making him more playable all around. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} + || }} | | }} | | }} | | }} | | }} + | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 1000 power| }} | Uses 2000 power| }} | Uses 2000 power|}} |Uses 2000 power| }} | Uses 3000 power|}} | Uses 3000 power| }} | Uses 3000 power| }} | Uses 3000 power| }} | Uses 4000 power| }} | Uses 4000 power| }} |Uses 4000 power Costs life| }} | Uses 4000 power| }} | (Rage mode only) Uses 4000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 1825PacmanNormal.png|Normal 1825PacmanInverse.png|Inverse 1825PacmanLuigi.png|Luigi 1825PacmanYoshi.png|Yoshi 1825PacmanStone.png|Stone 1825PacmanEvil.png|Evil Chuchoryu's Version Chuchoryu's version of Pac-Man is based on his first official fighting game appearance, in Street Fighter X Tekken, including the Mokujin robot he uses in the game. He is still not complete, but he is downloadable. The new version has the super art and the moves from SFxTK, like the Pac-Dot Blaster and the Back Flip Kick. He now has tag mode implemented as well. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' EX version| EX version costs 500 power| }} EX version|EX version costs 500 power| }} EX version| EX version costs 500 power| }} EX version|EX version costs 500 power| }} 'Hypers' |Uses 1000 power| }} + |Uses 3000 power| }} 'Palette Gallery' ChuchPacManColor01.png|Color01 ChuchPacManColor02.png|Color02 ChuchPacManColor03.png|Color03 ChuchPacManColor04.png|Color04 ChuchPacManColor05.png|Color05 ChuchPacManColor06.png|Color06 ChuchPacManColor07.png|Color07 ChuchPacManColor08.png|Color08 ChuchPacManColor09.png|Color09 ChuchPacManColor10.png|Color10 ChuchPacManColor11.png|Color11 ChuchPacManColor12SFXTK.png|Color12SFXTK RedLunchbox's Version This version is much more akin Kiba X's version, as in being like his arcade roots. He has to eat pellets to win, but has to avoid the ghosts and the enemy as well. Mario123311's Version This version is an palleteswap of axel1825's Pac-Man but with new sprites (based on his more common appearance with black eyes, orange boxing gloves and red boots), sounds (From classic Pac-Man ''games) and altered stats. RoySquadRocks' Version RoySquadRocks made his own version of Pac-Man with sprites ripped from ''Pac-Man World 2 for Game Boy Advance with his classic arcade sound effects. Also, he has a moveset based on Super Smash Bros. 4 and a few other games. 'Stats' 'Specials' ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} ||}} / ||}} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 power|}} + |Uses 1000 power|}} + |Uses 2000 power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos File:D9x7_MUGEN_New_Pac-Man_vs_Daniel File:Y300 MUGEN - A Reason of Why I Prefer MrIBZS´s Pacman than this One References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Bandai Namco Characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Metal Characters Category:Fire Element Users Category:Ice Element Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Mascots Category:80's Characters